Finding Home
by Chi Haku
Summary: I've finally found my home. I've finally allowed myself to find where I belong. :Sequel to Running Time and I Hate You. Last on in the triad.: EnvyAme EnvyOC


I'm staring at him, Envy. He's staring back. We aren't saying anything, we aren't even moving. It's almost as if we're just waiting for someone else's signal. And in a way, we are. I'm waiting for Edward to make his first move, the Homunculi are waiting for their orders.

The day has finally come. It's this battle that will change everything and I know it. This is the battle that will decide if all of Amestris is to become a philosopher's stone, or if we can stop them. That doesn't mean they'll disappear, it just means they won't be able to succeed in plan A.

Then, the order is given. Somewhere, in the back of all our minds, it kicks into gear. We're all jumping into battle without a second thought. I see Envy dart off, and I go after him. I don't know why I do. Edward was closest to him, he could have easily pursued him. So why did I instead? I don't know. Perhaps I want to be the one to finish him. The one to spill his blood.

Sloth comes after me, but Edward gets in the way, blocking her. He turns and nods to me, telling me to go on. And that one glance into his eyes told me everything, then I knew, that he knew my secret. He knew about me and Envy, and that's why he didn't try to go after him.

I raced through abandoned buildings, my mind focused on the familiar aura of my enemy. Was he my enemy…? Is he really the one I should be trying to kill…? No. I can't think about that now. It's not right. I need to focus on where he's going, what he's doing, and how I'm going to catch him at his own game.

I find the opportunity, and speed up, jumping off of a fire escape and landing in front of him. He gasps, then smirks. It's the same insane smirk he uses every time he fights. But I can see past it. I know he doesn't mean it. Just like when we first met and my eyes told him everything, now his are repaying the favor.

Is it fear? Or is that remorse? I can't tell. But I know it isn't mirth, it isn't happiness. He isn't glad he is going to fight me. He doesn't want to.

*Idiot…*

I lash out first, a vine flashing out from the ground at him. He jumps back, the vine hitting a wall and breaking it. I pulled out a knife and threw it at the self same wall, running up the vine, then kicking off the knife so that I reached the roof where Envy was. I landed in front of him and glared, but it wasn't real. We exchanged blows, but neither of us really meant them. His punches were far too light, my elemental attacks never hit him, and if they did, it was just a scratch. We were yelling too angrily, he was smirking too insanely, I was growling too fiercely. To everyone else, we would appear to be in an intense battle of wills with one another. But the truth was, that neither of us were truly fighting. Because neither of us truly meant it.

"Scared?!" he yelled, just as I dodged another one of his punches.

"You wish Homunculi!" I yelled back.

My eyes should be red with anger, scarlet with bloodlust and excitement.

Why aren't they?

Because I don't mean it. Because I don't WANT to mean it.

The vines I summoned wrap around his wrists and slam him back into an air vent. He gasps in pain, but I'm in front of him in a second, knife in hand. Our eyes lock, and for a second time stands still. There's nothing but the two of us, here. Him, at my mercy. Envy, FINALLY at MY mercy. Not the other way around.

"I hate you."

It's the first thing that comes into my mind.

He doesn't respond, just keeps staring into my eyes.

It would be so easy to kill him right now. He isn't fighting back, he can't fight back. All I have to do is carve that damn stone out of his chest, and then he's done. Forever.

So why aren't I doing it?

"I hate you." I repeat.

This time he responds, but I wish he hadn't.

He smiles. "I know."

It's like we're playing our game of cat and mouse again. Only this time, I'm the cat, he's the mouse. No. That's not it. I'm still the mouse. He's still in control. He never lost control. I've always been the one who's the mouse, he's always been the one to control. Why…? Why not, for this one moment, why can't I be the one in control? Why can't I control myself, just this ONCE?!

"I love you…" I whisper.

He seems shocked, but then his eyes soften. The vines have loosened, I know that. I can't look at him, I'm so ashamed. I finally said what I thought, what I felt, and now I can't turn around. He doesn't know, he honestly doesn't. He doesn't realize that even when he's not in control, he's still in control.

Why can't I change that…?

"Ame…"

There are arms around me, and I know I've let him out. I'll never get that chance again. I've given it up, I know that, and so does he.

"Look at me Ame…"

I do, even though I don't want to.

He smiles softly, the gesture copied in his beautiful eyes.

"Why…?" I ask in a pained whisper. "Why…?

"He sighs, holding me tighter.

"I don't know anymore than you do…" his lips brush my forehead. "What do you want Ame…?"

"I want to be allowed to love you!" I screamed into his chest. "I want to be allowed to be with you, without breaking every law I ever made for myself! I don't want you to be my enemy!"I knew I was crying, I could feel it, but I wasn't reacting.

Envy rubbed soft circles on my back.

"So be it." he whispered.

"What…?"

"You would rather me be on your side? Fighting by you? Very well then.""What?! You would give up-"

He pressed a finger to my lips.

"One does rash things for love."

And when he kissed me, it was like no other time he had kissed me before. This was gentle and calm, as if he wanted to savor the moment for as long as he could. I surprised myself, and actually kissed back. He tensed for a moment, then calmed down, seemingly pleased. Pulling back, he ran a hand through my hair.

"Let's go home."

He picked me up and jumped off the roof, onto the ground. Instead of walking, he took off at a run, me still in his arms. I didn't mind, holding myself against him, listening to his artificial heartbeat.

We stopped beside the battlefield, just as the rest of the Homunculi began to run off.

"Let's go Envy!" Lust yelled.

I looked up at him, and I saw his eyes flash as a smirk spread over his face.

"No."

"What?!" she screamed.

"Tell father I don't care."

And then he turned around, walking towards my friends, all of whom were battered, but grinning. The instant I saw Riza, leaning down to get out bandages for the small scrapes the two of us had, I knew one thing.

I was home. This was home.

Envy was my home.


End file.
